worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20
|rname = Henka ||etitle = Changes |volume = 3 |chapter = 20 |pages = 23 |rdate = April 2, 2017 |previous = Chapter 19 |next = Chapter 21 }} Chapter 20 is titled "Change". Cover Page Cover Page: Mira Suou in a seductive pose while sitting on her bed while topless but with stockings. Summary In a room, Reito Mizuhara wakes up locked in a chair, questioning where he is. Mira Suou and Akane Ryuzoji are on the ground crawling towards Reito before the two lick and rub his body though Reito is pleading for them to stop. Mira then gets on Reito demanding to mate. However, Reito wakes up in his bed while sleeping with Akane and Sui. The next morning, the show Reito Mizuhara is on TV and it says after his declaration to the world, Reito was developing a cure for the virus. It also says earlier in the day, he ate curry for dinner and prefers chicken curry. The show also shows women complimenting Reito and wishes him luck on his research. In an interview, Reito is asked what he does when on breaks and he says he collects paper copies of Natsume Soseki's novels. He is then asked what girls he is into and he says he likes serious and persistent people. In the real-world, Reito and Mira are watching his show and says there is high demand for the show, and Mira says the ratings for the show is domestically 94%. Reito then thinks to himself the thing is exaggerated and broadcasted to the world as he remembers when he Reito makes his declaration to the world on making a cure for the MK Virus. He then looks out the window to witness screaming girls wanting to see Reito but government officials claim he is not there. Mira hands Reito a pad of women who want to mate with him, but Reito denies before asking for Mahiru. Mira informs Reito Mahiru has been in and out of the refugee district and asks him to refrain from getting involved because they are unsure what would happen if she is found out to be his little sister. Reito then apologizes to Mira for troubling her. At his desk, Reito thinks to himself it is difficult to develop a vaccine for the virus even after running tests. He used AI's all around the world modeling different conditions to create an attenuated vaccine but he has not had any luck. Angry, Reito slams his fist onto the desk saying that he could not create a cure for the virus if he does not know more. While laying back his in the chair, he thinks about the time when Mira tells him he needs to mate with the women of the world or mankind would perish, so he believes he has to keep his promise. After leaving the room to take a breather, Reito is pushed down by a researcher, causing her to fall on him. After getting up, the woman is surprised and apologizes because she was lost in thought and did not notice. After asking if she is okay, the woman is in shock because he is a boy and runs away, confusing Reito. Later in the cafeteria, Reito is eating when two girls appear and ask him for his autograph. However, a woman appears and calls Reito a pervert who indiscriminately assaults women, causing the girls to apologize and walk away. Reito requests that she does not say things to ruin someone's reputation. The woman claims he pushed down the researcher but Reito says it was a misunderstanding. The woman says he was womanizing with a lecherous look on his face and calls him disgusting before turning away. Before walking away, she says getting spoiled because he is a guy will not last forever. Reito is confused when Mira calls for him. In a rush, Reito enters a room and is curious to know what she is saying about a secretary change. Upon entering, Reito notices the UW leaders with Mira. The secretary of health then introduces Reito's new secretary. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mira Suou *Reito Mizuhara *Akane Ryuzoji *Sui Yamada *Maria Kuroda *Rea Katagiri Trivia *Chapter 20 originally did not have a title but was given "Change" in the volume version. Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3